


Protects what's dear to you

by schrijverr



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, protective Tommy, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Tommy is very protective, when it almost ruins a mission Louis has to say something about it. It brings a discovery to light.





	Protects what's dear to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting the fics from my tumblr here, which is also @schrijverr

Tommy was a protective man by nature. If he saw someone in trouble, he would jump in and help. That’s why he had become a police man. This trait was also extra strong by family and that’s what the team was to him. A second family. When Arabela was harassed, he decked the bloke in the face. When Eva was questioned about her father until she was almost in tears, he had verbally ripped the young officer to shreds. When someone made fun of Carl and his handicap, he had flashed his gun to him. God knew Carl would hate it, if he found out Tommy had done that, but he couldn’t help himself. It was in his nature. He had done all of this and more for his teammates, but nothing compared to the lengths he would go to to protect Sebastian.

It seemed like Sebastian was special. When he was under investigation Tommy had almost ripped the court and whole Italy apart. He had been mad at everyone. When Sebastian was undercover for the first time, be wanted so desperately to just raid the bar and get him out and after Sebastian was beating the guys face in, he didn’t reprimand like he usually did, but instead he offered him comfort and a shoulder to lean on. And on this latest mission he had gotten in front of Sebastian so that the armed convict couldn’t get a clear hit on him, even though he wasn’t the target. It was getting ridiculous and out if hand and the team felt like they had to step in and stop him before he could hurt himself or jeopardize the mission.

~

The next day when the team came in Tommy and Sebastian were already there. Sebastian was sitting on his chair in his lab and Tommy was on the table, laughing about something Sebastian had said. It looked like a peaceful moment and Louis felt bad about having to break it up. Still, he walked in and cleared his throat. They both looked at him and Sebastian asked: “Is there a new case? What do you need me to do?”  
That made Louis smile. He denied it by saying: “No, there’s no new case, but I need to talk to Tommy about his behavior on the last one.”  
“I don’t understand. He didn’t do anything, sir. Not something I can remember being exceptionally dumb.” Sebastian said.  
“Hey man! That’s rude.” Tommy exclaimed.

That made Sebastian laugh and they held a little staring contest. Sebastian with a shit eating grin on his face, Tommy looking indignant. In the end Louis broke them apart. He said: “It’s not only this mission. He has done this before and it has to stop before it gets out of hand.”  
That sobered them up quickly. “What is it?” Sebastian asked.

Tommy was nervous now, he bit his nail and he looked intensely at the major. “He is too protective of you, Sebastian.” Louis said. “At first it was fighting with everyone while you were under investigation, then it was him wanting to storm into the bar when you were undercover almost sabotaging the mission and this time he shifted positions a bit to be between you and the shooter. If that had cost us the mission, I would not have forgiven him.”  
This obviously shocked Sebastian.

The team was waiting for him to make a move anxious about what he might do. What if he rejected Tommy now and the greatest teamwork they’d seen would be lost? Then Sebastian punched him in the chest. “You dumbass.” he said, “What did I tell you about that protectiveness?”  
“It’s going to get me killed some day.” Tommy said hollowly.  
“That’s right. And what did I tell you about me?” Sebastian asked.  
And in the same hollow voice Tommy said: “You’re good at what you do and you know what you’re doing. The mission goes before you.”  
“That’s right. I thought you had given it a rest. That you loosened up a bit. What happened?” Sebastian said.

He had moved to stand between Tommy legs and held his face in his hand so that Tommy was forced to look at him. The team was very confused now. Had he noticed before and said something about it? And how close of friends were they? This was a very suggestive position.  
Embarrassed Tommy said: “It was getting better, but then you were under investigation and I might’ve lost you to the system and I couldn’t have that and it, it just, it just started over again. I’m sorry.”  
He managed to look down, his head hanging in a sad manner. “Oh come on, you big doofus. You know I’m not mad.” Sebastian said smiling.  
He pulled Tommy in for a hug and Tommy clinged to him like a koala. Sebastians hand snaked through his hair and he was murmuring in Tommys ear, saying things like: “We just work on it again” and “I’m going to be fine, hell, I am fine.”

After a while Tommy let go and if his eyes were kind if red, no one said anything. But now that they had let go the team had some questions, because fuck were they confused. Carl was the first to break the silence in the room. He asked: “What the hell are you? Colleges? Friend? Lovers? I don’t know anymore. Explain, please.”  
The two men looked guilty. Sebastian rubbed the back of his head and Tommy looked away with red cheeks. “You see,” Sebastian started, “we’re together. Like, together together. And I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but we’ve both dealt with enough unsupportive units and teams to be scared of your reaction.”  
“Yeah, “Tommy interjected, “you guys are like family to me, to us, and the thought that you might hate us is fucking scary. I’ve been kicked out of one family I do not need that again.”

The broken looks on their faces when they told them this broke their hearts. They suddenly got why Tommy was extra protective of Sebastian. He had lost his love on a case before, he didn’t want to go through that again. Sebastian was his support and he knew he wouldn’t judge him or kick him out. Eva couldn’t take the silence anymore and it seemed that Sebastian and Tommy got more nervous every second. Eva walked towards them and Tommy half flinched away and closed his eyes. That broke their hearts, if possible, even more. She hugged the couple close to her and whispered: “I could never hate my two favorite brothers.”

Then she started crying and the two men held her close. Carl looked at the others and shrugged, then he moved over and hugged them as well. Soon they were all hugging in the computer lab.

A huge weight had been lifted from Sebastians and Tommys shoulders. Their little makeshift, broken family excepted them and that was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Sure, come next mission Tommy would want to do something protective and everyone would tease him mercilessly, but it would be done with love and a little twinkle in their eyes. And Tommy would just roll his eyes fondly before giving them the finger and going back to his position knowing Sebastian would ban him to the couch if he found out that he had left it for him. He just had to trust that Sebastian would be fine and would always be.


End file.
